Britannia: Part 2
by Olo Eopia1
Summary: Based on the Merlin series by T.A. Barron...stay tuned...more to come


Britannia: Part 2  
  
Merlin spun around. "Who's there? I armed." "Don't you know my voice when you hear it Merlin?" "Cairpre?" "Yes." A pale figure that looked identical to Cairpre (Merlin's mentor) walked out from the closet. "Cairpre, I thought I'd never see you again." "I the same. You've made the right decision to come here to Britannia, it's where you're destiny lies." "Yes I know, or so I'm told. But why have you come Cairpre?" "To warn you, and to help you." "What is wrong in Avalon?" "Rhita Gawr has attacked and has taken the legendary grail. He told of it's taking to two men, telling them to spread the word. My theory is that Rhita Gawr has done that to build up his army." "So you mean Rhita Gawr will send the Brittanian soldiers in search of the Grail and will actually trap them as part of his new army?" "Yes indeed. Or so I think." "But why does that put Avalon in danger?" "Because with his mortal army, Rhita Gawr will be able to invade Avalon, and surely he'll make them an invincible army, but he'll still be able to invade Avalon because his soldiers are part mortal." "I'm so glad that you're here to help me Cairpre. Because this isn't going to be as easy as our fight on Winter's Longest Night, because this time we only have several on our side, those Fincayrans who have gone to Avalon. We need to start soon, because Rhita Gawr won't wait for long." "Right, so we must begin gathering allies now." "But how can we gather allies in Avalon if we don't even know where it is?" "Ah yes.good point. Hmmm.ah ha.Chamian!" "Who's Chamian?" "He's my.well he's in charge of me.in the land above." "Oh. Well we don't have time to waste, get him as soon as you can." "I'll be back."  
  
* * * Cairpre knocked three times on Chamian's door. "Chamian!" he called. Instantly an old balding man with golden spectacles and two tufts of hair on either sides of his spectacles who was short, and stout came to the door. He was wearing a black vest and a brown shirt under the vest, he had brown boots on and tan pants. "Ah Cairpre! How is it with you?" "Well not so good Chamian, my friend Merlin is facing an issue, he needs to get to Avalon, to save those who are there." "Ah I see. So why have you come to me?" "Because I thought that you might know where Avalon is." "Avalon, of course I know it, it was my birthplace and the place where I spent most of my life." "Really? Well then we need a map." "A map, I have nothing of the sort.on paper that is.my map of Avalon is in my head. And if Avalon, my homeland is in trouble I'm coming along to Avalon." "Alright, pack your things and talk to Mesheena." "Meet me here in two hours." "It's done Chamian."  
  
* * *  
  
Merlin was standing in the room where Cairpre had left him, and he had been waiting for Cairpre for what seemed like hours, maybe because when something is very important or a big thing, it seems to be forever until it comes. However, finally Cairpre arrived. "Ah, Cairpre! Finally you're here!" "I've only been gone half of an hour." "Well, it seemed much longer than that. So what did Chamian say?" "He's coming along!"  
  
"Is he really?" "Yes. However, better yet Chamian is from Avalon and has many friends there whom are sure to become our allies." "Where is he now?"  
  
"He's packing his things now, and then he has to talk to Mesheena, the ruler of the land where he and I live now." "Good. Well we shall see him soon, in the meantime, let's get some rest. It's been a long day." So Merlin and Caipre settled down into bed, Cairpre taking a bed in the room next door. Meanwhile Chamian was talking to Mesheena  
  
"But Mesheena, it's going to help the humans, the Fincayrans, and in the long run it'll help us." "Alright Chamian you can go, and Cairpre too." "Thank you Mesheena..you will not regret it." "Won't regret it, I'm sorry already, go before I change my mind!" And with that, Chamian aparated to the Room in which Merlin was now asleep. However, Chamian, eager to see Caipre, searched the rooms until he found Cairpre sitting in a bed reading a book. "Hello." He said "Hello Chamian. So what did Mesheena say?" "Yes.Although she didn't want to say yes.it was a bit of a fight." "But all the same you're here. Would you like to rest? I think there's a room down the hall with a bed in it." "Yes, some rest would be fine." So they rested themselves up.tomorrow would begin (although they didn't know it at the time) the longest, and most difficult journey. 


End file.
